


CUARENTENA

by bluesick



Series: ONE SHOTS JOSHLER [2]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesick/pseuds/bluesick
Summary: donde Tyler tiene una obsesión con la higiene y Josh debe lidiar con ello.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: ONE SHOTS JOSHLER [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846915
Kudos: 1





	CUARENTENA

El mundo continuaba yéndose al carajo y, sinceramente, ninguno de los dos tenía una idea exacta de cómo lograrían salir vivos de la cuarentena.  
Josh era el más afectado, pues él siempre había amado estar en el exterior… y a pesar de no admitirlo, ya estaba cansado del encierro, específicamente porque eso conllevaba ver a su roomie por más de quince horas diarias, pues el tipo era un completo fastidio. Es que no quería decirlo, pero sospechaba que era hipocondriaco o tenía TOC o algo parecido, pues Tyler era un dolor en el culo en cuanto a las medidas de sanidad.  
Quizá era un orgullo para la gente que se preocupaba por el aumento de los índices de contagio, pero siendo realistas, en ese momento, solamente eran dos personas en el interior de la casa, evitando salir en lo absoluto y desinfectando en sobremanera cualquier cosa que entrara del exterior.  
Pero Tyler, a pesar de ello, tenía estos hábitos extraños de desinfectar la barra de la cocina cuatro veces al día y hacer cara molesta cuando Josh estornudaba, a pesar de que le hubiese dicho cientos de veces que era alérgico a los componentes de los desinfectantes.  
No fue hasta que un día dijo: “Es que a ti no te gusta bañarte. No es alergia, eres solo tú siendo sucio. Tu sistema inmune se intimida con la limpieza. Dios.” que Josh se molestó. Porque sí, era cierto, pero ¿cómo se atrevía a ser tan imprudente?  
Es que no era sucio, era alguien normal que lavaba sus manos cuando llegaba a casa, después de ir al baño y se bañaba una vez al día, pero Tyler, en definitiva, estaba enfermo y para él no era suficiente.  
Lo había tolerado por algunos meses. Sin embargo, después de estar más de ciento veinte días encerrado con él y de notar que no podía pasar más de dos horas sin escuchar el sonido de un espray sanitizante extendiéndose por la habitación, estaba cansado, molesto y consideraba irónico el desgaste que los productos de Tyler hacían a la capa de ozono.  
Así que decidió enfrentarlo cuando estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, con un calor excesivo a causa de una avería del aire acondicionado más Tyler se negándose a abrir las ventanas del edificio. A pesar de que Josh ya le hubiera explicado que los virus no tenían ni patitas ni alas, en este caso, y que les sería imposible llegar a un cuarto piso y entrar al apartamento.  
—¿No has considerado visitar a un psicólogo o algo así? —preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.  
—No puedo salir de casa, Josh. Es cuarentena —contestó Tyler, sin levantar la vista del televisor.  
—Sí, bueno. ¿Y qué tal sobre las consultas en línea? Son bastante eficientes.  
—¿Por qué crees que necesito ayuda psicológica?  
Josh le miró, bastante sorprendido, ¿cómo era que no se daba cuenta del problema?  
—Pues porque tu obsesión con la limpieza no es sana, Tyler. Simplemente estás exagerando. Creo que si consultaras a un profesional te darías cuenta de que estás siendo obsesivo.  
—Yo creo que estoy tomando las precauciones necesarias.  
—Sí, bueno… está bien tomarlas, pero lo haces llevando todo al límite. ¿En serio es necesario tener una dotación de desinfectantes en aerosol de reserva? Como, dios, probablemente dejaste a cincuenta personas sin esos productos. Y tal vez ellos sí los necesiten.  
—No tengo cincuenta sanitizantes, Josh. Estás siendo dramático. Simplemente soy una persona con un alto nivel de preocupación. Esta cosa está pasando justo ahora y tú solamente estás ahí actuando como si no te importara. Y dios, es grave. Hay gente que está muriendo.  
—Sí, pero no creo que nadie vaya a morir aquí adentro. Estamos limpios de bichitos con cadenas lipídicas.  
Tyler suspiró, despegando la mirada del televisor y viéndolo con fastidio, lucía harto. Quizá Josh había dado en el blanco y al fin estaba cayendo en cuenta de su error, deseó que eso estuviera pasando, pero…  
—Quizá tienes razón, dejaré de gastar tanto en productos de limpieza, pero con una condición...  
—¿Y esa condición es?  
—Pues que te bañes más seguido.  
—¿Qué?  
—Sí, sí. No te lo había querido decir, pero el excesivo uso de los desinfectantes es para tratar de eliminar tus gérmenes. Dios, acabas de hacer ejercicio justo ahora ¿no? —Asintió—, y bueno, ahora estás sentado cerca de mí en el sofá con tu ropa deportiva y tu cabello sudoroso. No soporto la mala higiene.  
—¿Y el sanitizante se deshace de eso?  
—Pues vale la pena intentarlo, no sería prudente entrar y darte una ducha.  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos después. Eso lo había sorprendido bastante, es decir, por eso Tyler actuaba así, y él creyendo que tenían coronavirus en la casa.  
De repente, Tyler estiró una mano a un lado del sofá y Josh no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo antes de que un desinfectante en aerosol se dispara ante él. Muy pronto sintió la brisa con aroma a Frescor de primavera en su cara y ropa.  
—Eres un odioso —dijo Josh, tosiendo exageradamente.  
A pesar de que Tyler debería de estar contento porque también se estaba desinfectando por dentro, lucía más preocupado cuando comenzó a rosear más spray porque Ew, que asco la saliva de Josh esparciéndose cada vez que tosía.  
—Por dios, ya detente —dijo Josh apartando la nube de químicos con las manos.  
—Es que quiero estar contigo, Josh. Pero el hecho de que no te guste estar limpio no ayuda mucho. Es decir, sí, lo acepto, tengo un trastorno y no puedo hacer mucho, pero tú eres consciente de eso y yo creo que nos llevaríamos súper bien si obedecieras mis indicaciones.  
—No, Tyler, no voy a tomar tres duchas en un mismo día. ¿Sabes cuánta agua innecesaria se gasta? Dios, ayuda al planeta. Además de ser súper molesto eres un inconsciente hacia el medio ambiente. Solamente gastas productos innecesarios que contaminan con envases no reutilizables.  
Tyler suspiró, como si estuviera harto de él y Josh solo quería golpearlo, porque dios, se suponía que él debía suspirar y hacerse el indignado para no aceptar que necesitaba tomar un baño. Sin embargo, sintió que estaba siendo ignorado.  
Luego de un rato de solamente ver la televisión en silencio, comenzó a sentirse sucio y pegajoso pero libre de gérmenes, porque estaba bañado en esa cosa que todavía sentía en su piel.  
Así que sin darle a creer a Tyler que había ganado, fue a tomar una ducha.  
—¿Ves que no era tan malo? —dijo el otro chico una vez que salió con una toalla anudada a la cintura—, ¿qué se siente estar limpio?  
—Voy a golpearte —amenazó.  
—No, no lo harás.  
Josh solo rodó los ojos y entró a su habitación para cambiarse, porque era cierto, nunca sería capaz de golpearlo. Nunca. Su relación se basaba en ellos ignorándose la mayor parte del día y a veces Tyler cocinando para ambos porque la energía eléctrica era bastante costosa como para usar la estufa varias veces. Sin violencia, simplemente ellos dos. Y Josh fuera de casa ¾ del día, por eso no había descubierto su manía obsesiva ni cambiado de apartamento.  
Después de un rato, salió otra vez de la habitación. Tyler estaba en la cocina, picando zanahorias para alguna cosa que haría y Josh decidió ayudar, pero pues…  
—¿Lavaste tus manos antes de tocar esa cuchara?  
Dio media vuelta, con la cuchara en la mano.  
—Dios, Tyler, acabo de ducharme. Estoy limpio.  
—Ugh, no lo estás —dijo Tyler—, ¿por qué no sales de aquí y yo te hablo cuando esté todo listo?  
Josh sonrió para sí mismo, alegre de no tener que cocinar. A pesar de ser tan odioso, Tyler lo hacía mejor.  
Pensó en colocar la cuchara sobre el lavabo apartada de todas, pero supo que, si la regresaba al cajón, Tyler se volvería loco diciendo que todo se había contaminado y lo lavaría otra vez. Y era una oportunidad que no iba a perder, dios, hacerle la vida un poco difícil a Tyler con su comportamiento infantil era lo mejor y sí, estaba viviendo para ello. Así que la regresó al cajón, pasó a un lado del chico, quien lo veía con una cara bastante seria, y le palmó el hombro.  
—Estaré en mi habitación mirando mi teléfono.  
—Te odio —dijo Tyler bajito, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que él escuchara.  
—No, no lo haces.  
…  
En algún momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de algo: Josh olía bastante bien cuando tomaba dos duchas en un solo día y Tyler era más agradable cuando dejaba de recordarle que lavara sus manos.  
Y era como:  
—Es bastante raro pasar más de un día sin recibir indirectas sobre el gel desinfectante.  
—Bueno, pues opino lo mismo. Ya me ardía la nariz a causa de usar tanto cloro para limpiar la barra de la cocina después de que desayunaras.  
—Espera, ¿usabas cloro para limpiarla? ¿Tanto asco te doy?  
—No, no es asco, es limpieza. No soporto la suciedad incluso a nivel microscópico.  
—Bueno, pero no te garantizo que mañana volveré a ducharme.  
—Eso es una pena, Josh, porque comenzabas a gustarme.  
—¿Qué? —inquirió el rizado bastante sorprendido.  
—Sí, eso —dijo Tyler mientras su vista estaba fija en la computadora—. Es decir, nunca te lo he dicho, pero pienso que eres adorable. A pesar de que vayas a la cocina después de ir al baño sin lavarte las manos.  
—Sí me lavo las manos.  
—¿En serio lo haces?  
—Dios, no discutiré sobre algo que sí hago.  
Josh cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, frente a Tyler, viéndolo, porque era extraño que le confesara algo. Es decir, claramente Josh era gay, claramente ellos en algún momento tuvieron una discusión cuando llevó a varios de sus novios a casa porque no iba a pagar un hotel si ya pagaba la mitad de la renta de un apartamento, pero Tyler siempre había sido bastante molesto con sus citas, todos se incomodaban cuando lo veían y eran obligados a quitarse los zapatos y a ponerse gel antibacterial.  
Compartir casa con él era como vivir con una anciana, pero no una adorable, sino una de esas viejas súper molestas que te cocinan, limpian la casa y te regañan porque coges muy seguido.  
Pero todo su nuevo problema radicaba en que siempre había pensado que Tyler era asexual y no tenía ninguna clase de problemas con ello más ahora, esto... dios, ¿qué?  
—Espera, cuando dices “Comenzabas a gustarme” ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Gustar de agradar o gustar de gustar?  
El castaño se alzó de hombros, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.  
—La segunda, supongo. Siempre me has agradado.  
—Vaya, Tyler. No me esperaba esto —confesó, algo nervioso—. En serio creí que eras un ser que había limpiado tanto que acabó incluso limpio de sentimientos.  
—Bueno, no. Creo que eres uhm… ¿lindo? No sé si es correcto decirlo de esa forma. Es cómo, sí me gustas… Bueno, cuando te duchas y te lavas las manos y dejas de poner tu ropa sucia en el piso del baño. Es decir, si dejaras de hacer todo eso, en serio me gustaría besarte. Pero… uhm, si mañana no lo haces, dejarás de gustarme para siempre. O bueno, hasta que lo hagas de nuevo. No lo sé. No soy tan severo.  
—¿Estuviste tomando? —preguntó Josh más sorprendido que otra cosa, porque Tyler no solía hablar tanto. Bueno, sí lo hacía, pero no sobre sentimientos u otra cosa que no fuera cualquier palabra u oración que podría usar un anciano obsesivo del orden.  
—No lo sé, creo que no me siento bien. ¿Será a causa del ácido muriático del baño?  
—¿El qué? Dios, Tyler. ¿En serio? ¿necesitas apoyo médico?  
—No creo que sea tan grave. Creo que solo tengo un poco de calor, ¿está haciendo calor?  
Josh asintió, porque sí, hasta que ese puto aparato estuviera arreglado se iban a seguir asando porque no podían abrir una puta ventana. Dios.  
—Bueno, supongo que todo está bien, pero sigo creyendo que eres atractivo cuando tomas una ducha.  
—Okay, gracias.  
—Sí, eso es todo.  
Se quedaron en silencio. Eso hasta que Josh comenzó a pensar sobre… uhm, Tyler confesándole sentimientos a pesar de que quizá se hubiera intoxicando con químicos en el baño o alguna situación estúpida como aquella. Entonces, se levantó del pequeño comedor y caminó hacia el sofá en donde estaba sentado y tomó asiento a su lado.  
—Bueno, también me gustas cuando dejas de mandarme a tomar duchas.  
Tyler le miró, parecía que estaba ocultando su asombro. Josh estaba bastante cerca, sentado encima de sus propias piernas, podía rozar la rodilla del castaño si solo se moviera menos de un centímetro. Tyler cerró la computadora y le prestó atención, luego de ponerla a su lado.  
—Probablemente solo dices eso porque no puedes traer a ningún chico a casa, Josh.  
Josh negó con un movimiento de cabeza, quizá mintiendo, quizá no. Pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de besarlo, a pesar de que el ácido muriático pudiese afectarle los pulmones. Es que dios, la casa sí olía un poquito raro, pero no creía que algo los tuviera delirando, tal vez solo era por estar encerrados sin hacer absolutamente nada.  
—¿Josh? —preguntó el castaño, mirándolo con interés.  
—¿Uhm?  
—¿Lavaste tus dientes después de ducharte?  
Josh negó con un movimiento de cabeza, después de algunos segundos.  
—¿Podrías hacerlo justo ahora?  
El rizado rodó los ojos.  
—Mira, Tyler, no sé cuál es tu problema, pero simplemente no puedes ordenarme que haga cosas. Me lavé los dientes después del desayuno, no lo haré otra vez. No me importa si te molesta o crees que apesto o si…  
—No, Josh, es que quiero besarte.  
Se quedó callado algunos segundos, mirándolo con asombro. Y no dejó de preguntarse cómo se sentiría besar a Tyler y…  
—¿Me das un segundo?  
—Okay —dijo el castaño, solamente sonriendo un poco cuando lo vio dirigirse al baño.  
La verdad es que Josh jamás le había puesto tanto empeño a cepillar sus dientes como hizo en ese momento. Cuando terminó, incluso sintió dolor de encías, pero trató de ignorarlo una vez que regresó al sofá, en donde Tyler estaba esperándolo, algo nervioso.  
Se sentó frente a él, bastante más cerca.  
—Listo —dijo.  
—Mierda, no pensé llegar a tanto —murmuró Tyler—, dios, yo… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que…  
Josh rodó los ojos, tomó a Tyler por el cuello y lo acercó a sí mismo, juntando sus labios contra los del otro. Tyler abrió la boca y lo dejó entrar, todo en ellos tenía el aroma y el sabor de la pasta dental. El castaño en algún momento llevó sus manos hacía la cintura del tatuado, mientras Josh movía una a la cabeza del otro y jaló un poco el cabello.  
—No pensé que fueras tan bueno en esto —confesó Josh—. No luces como alguien que sepa cómo besar.  
Tyler no dijo nada, solo volvió a unir sus labios, quizá para callarlo. Y Josh lo hizo, se olvidó de sus pensamientos por varios segundos porque podía sentir a Tyler ante él, tan cerca y tan caliente que todo en su interior se revolvía.  
—¿Quieres… ir a mi habitación? —preguntó.  
Tyler negó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—No te quiero hacer sentir mal, pero no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lavaste las sábanas. Mejor vamos a la mía.  
En ningún momento pensó en alegar en lo absoluto, simplemente se levantó, murmurando un “Okay” y llevándose a sí mismo tras esa puerta blanca a la que nunca había entrado. Giró la perilla en su mano y descubrió ese aroma a limpieza que tenía rato sin apreciar. Vio la cama perfectamente tendida, el escritorio donde hacía las tareas de la universidad, un armario y más cosas aburridas.  
Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, viendo que Tyler hacía lo mismo. Y volvieron a besarse. Josh se apartó un poco de sus labios y fue al inicio del cuello del chico, en donde comenzó a dejar besos mojados, mordiendo un poco la suave piel de ese sitio, casi con cuidado, mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho y la llevaba a su entrepierna, para que sintiera su erección.  
—Josh, yo nunca he hecho esto —confesó Tyler.  
—¿Y cómo es que sabes besar tan bien?  
El hombre se alzó de hombros.  
—Bueno, es que nunca lo he hecho con un chico.  
Josh se apartó de su cuello, para poder mirarlo con una sonrisa.  
—Es casi lo mismo, también es un agujero. Solamente que está un poco más atrás y… —vio los ojos dudosos de Tyler, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito para transmitirle calma—. sí, es lo mismo.  
—Bueno —murmuró el castaño—, ¿tienes condones?  
—Sí, tengo —sonrió Josh, acercándose para darle un corto beso en los labios—, pero primero necesitamos juegos previos, ¿okay? Tómatelo con calma.  
Tyler asintió algo confuso, pero Josh tenía experiencia así que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Se quitó la camisa y le ayudó a desabotonar la suya en medio de besos mojados y toqueteos. Segundos después, ambos se despojaron del resto de sus ropas.  
—Bueno, como supongo que nunca has dado una mamada, yo lo haré primero. Y tranqui, no te preocupes, también lavé mi lengua cuando me cepillé los dientes.  
—No creo que eso me importe mucho en este momento, Josh —dijo Tyler cuando le vio colocarse entre sus piernas, sobre la cama.  
—Bien, entonces ya estamos progresando.  
Tomó el pene de Tyler con una mano, mientras él estaba medio acostado sobre la cama, con los codos apoyados sobre el colchón, y comenzó a estimularlo, masajeándolo de arriba abajo. Después de pocos toqueteos notó lo duro que estaba. Escuchó que hizo un ruidito cuando metió la punta a su boca, comenzando a mover la lengua alrededor de la glande y después por toda la longitud, mientras sus dientes rozaban un poco la piel, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo.  
Nunca pensó ser capaz de escuchar en esa vida o en la siguiente a Tyler gemir, pero qué extraño era el mundo; porque en algún momento llegó a creer que la voz de Tyler era su nuevo sonido favorito.  
Lo sacó de su boca. Y se acercó para tratar de besarlo, pero el chico intentó reclamar algo, y antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra, Josh alegó:  
—Dios, Ty, te la acabo de mamar. Lo menos que puedes hacer es besarme.  
Pensó que Tyler se negaría, pero lo acercó más a él y lo besó, haciendo que el cuerpo de Josh quedara sobre el suyo, con los suaves muslos de Tyler a ambos lados de su cadera mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él, haciendo que ambos gimieran.  
—Josh —dijo en un jadeo—. No creo que esté listo para que me metan un pene. Esto es un paso muy grande.  
—Shhh —siseó Josh para callarlo—. El plan inicial era que tú lo metieras en mí.  
—Oh, no pensé que tú...  
—Sí, sí, puedes hacerlo.  
—Bueno, gracias —dijo Tyler, volviéndolo a besar.  
—Espera —Josh se separó un poco, recordando algo importante, porque Tyler estaba tocando la curvatura de su trasero, mientras hacía las falsas embestidas—. ¿No vas a mamármela tú a mí?  
Tyler exhaló muy cerca de su rostro, se veía preocupado y en un dilema interno.  
—Yo... Uhm creo que paso. Tengo una enfermedad mental y ahora esto me... causa un conflicto emocional muy severo.  
Josh se quiso reír porque Tyler no lució de esa manera cuando le pidió que fuese al psicólogo. Pero no tenía ganas de establecer una charla en ese instante. No quería matar el momento, así que solo dijo:  
—Está bien —mientras tomaba una de las manos del castaño y metía un par de dedos a su boca para llenarlos de saliva—, pero vas a meterme esto. Quiero una buena experiencia, tengo más de tres meses sin hacerlo con nadie.  
—Okay —murmuró Tyler viendo la saliva de Josh escurriendo de sus dedos.  
El pelinegro se arrodilló en la cama, de espaldas al otro, podía sentir la cadera del chico en sus muslos internos mientras pegaba el pecho a la cama. Tyler tenía una excelente vista de su trasero cuando decidió por fin separar sus mejillas y acercar un dedo a su entrada.  
Era una sensación que ya extrañaba, así que se retorció un poco cuando la falange de Tyler entró y comenzó a moverse en los bordes de su entrada.  
Josh llevó una de sus manos a su pene y comenzó a masturbarse, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un segundo dedo entrando en él, seguido de más movimientos placenteros.  
—Oh, dios, uno más.  
Tyler metió un tercer dedo y comenzó a fingir que hacía embestidas. Era bastante bueno haciéndolo, pero Josh supuso que sería mejor si lo reemplazara por otra cosa y parecía que ambos pensaron lo mismo.  
—Jish, ¿puedo entrar en ti? Ya no lo soporto.  
Josh asintió repetidas veces con movimientos de cabeza. Ya no sentía ningún tipo de tacto en su interior, los siguientes segundos parecieron realmente eternos cuanto Tyler se arrodilló sobre la cama y comenzó a entrar a él. Se sentía mejor en comparación con los dedos y más cuando comenzó a embestir.  
Josh detuvo los estímulos en su propio pene y simplemente se dedicó a gemir porque Tyler había encontrado su próstata en una de las tantas penetraciones.  
—Más rápido. Ty, por favor, más.  
Tyler obedeció aumentando el ritmo, mientras la boca de Josh no dejaba de emitir gemidos.  
Entonces Josh eyaculó manchando las sábanas blancas, poco tiempo después, el chico hizo lo mismo en su interior, mientras su cuerpo se sentía lleno de espasmos por varios segundos.  
Tyler salió de su cuerpo y se recostó a su lado. Su cara estaba levemente enrojecida y se hallaba algo sudoroso y jadeante.  
—Eso fue bueno —dijo Josh, sonriendo ladinamente, todavía en la misma posición.  
Se acomodó para quedar acostado boca arriba, sintiendo su trasero más pegajoso de lo acostumbrado. Levantó un poco la cabeza y notó que había olvidado algo...  
Simplemente cerró los ojos, dejando que pasaran varios minutos antes de atreverse a hablar.  
—Ty… —dijo con voz muy suave, mientras se animaba a mirarlo.  
—¿Uhm...?  
—Olvidé darte el condón.  
El hombre levantó la cabeza y comprobó que era cierto, suspiró nervioso y...  
—Estoy limpio —dijo.  
Sinceramente, Josh esperaba un enorme drama pero parecía que estaba demasiado agotado.  
—Bueno, yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, así que supongo que también lo estoy.  
—¿Lo supones?  
Josh rodó los ojos.  
—No arruines el momento. Sí, estoy libre de ETS. Todo está bien.  
Se acerco más a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras le abrazaba por el estómago. Tyler le acarició el cabello y dejó un beso en la cima de su cabeza. Josh cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir pero no le duró mucho el gusto.  
—Iré a tomar una ducha —dijo el chico, apartándolo un poco para poder levantarse.  
—¿Puedo acompañarte?  
Tyler simplemente asintió, así que Josh lo acompañó al baño, teniendo otras ideas aparte de sólo tomar una ducha. Iba a ser divertido, le enseñaría muchas cosas.


End file.
